torvar x ariel
by thedarkgodoflies
Summary: purely for my dnd group please ignore it and don't even bother reading.


During the time that Ariel and Torvar had left to let Wepearl and Jaurn speak to Hrothgar.

Airel jokingly "love me" just to get a rise out of the very serious looking Torvar

"never" torvar said watching the playful elf woman as she put on a fake pout

"But why not?"

"torvar is unamused" he said planly just to see what she do next and he honestly never thought she be that bold.

"but but " Airel opened her top and pulls out tits . "are u amused now?" Airel seen her body as no big deal she had shared her body with many males when she lived in the dwarven city

"Torvar has seen bigger" He said unamused by her antics but he defiantly liked the view he was getting that was until she huffed closing her top and walking away grabbing her decise kit and finding a way to make her boobs bigger then comes back. Torvar's eyes widened whens she returned only about 5 minutes later

"Why would you change them? the where fine the size they were." He said being honest , he couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"I hate you." She huffed pulling off the fake boob enhancers. His eyes bugged out of his skull in amazement. Ariel cought his look bewilderment.

"what?" she asked looking at him with hand on hip. "you don't like my boobs now your freaked out by them . i just can't win in this city. First that dwarf now you."

Torvar quickly covered . He didn't like seeing the cute little elf girl in a miffed state."They should not be able to do that is should not be removable, period. That would be like having interchangable dicks. I would just keep it on with rare earth magnets, but that's not fun if it pinches the skin." He explained letting on he was more intelligent then he seemed. This amused Ariel.

" Well, that's why they make dick sleeves to make a man's junk bigger it just slides over the cock... just like these use a type of glue to stick to the skin." She counter pointed .

" Look, Your tits are fine for your size I never said they were too small just that I had seen bigger. and I don't need a dick sleeve I an very large. You tits are perky for your size.

and ...cute" he said turning his head some in case he blushed. He had liked her body and had admired it for some time now.

"i can see your very large and that is what makes me attracted to you. ...you think my boobs are cute?" she blushed at his compliment.

"They are tiny and Perky! Torvar likes smaller tits. less of a handful, easy to suck on like little peaches not melons the size of your head. Goliath female tits are VERY large and no shape to them and hard like bolders" He said

"well to be honest i haven't liked many of the male options for mates around here all too small or dumb for my liking. you've been the most interesting one so far." She said coming to stand before him.

'Torvar must confess that he is not the brightest." He said as she neared him his eyes meeting hers.

"you're not the dullest crayon in the box. " Ariel leaned up and kissed lips before heading off to rejoin the others.

Torvar stands there dumbfounded. Not sure where this was going, but he had a feeling it be good.

 ***** after Torvar and Jaurn leave from watching Wepearl. Ariel having left some time before*

By time Ariel had returned to the berrics everyone was asleep most having fights or other business to attend to in the morning. She smiled as she sat on the bed she now shared with Torvar and reminisced about how that came to be. She had been so tired the day they returned to the berrics and without a second thought she laid down to rest in her normal spot by Wepearl's bed. She ultimately wanted a bath but that could wait till later. It hadn't been long before she felt two strong arms lifting her ever so gently from the floor and placed her on the softness of a mattress. " Wh…what are you doing?" she asked him with a red blush sweeping her face. "No sleep on floor, Torvar share bed with you." "I'll be fine, im use to sleeping on the floor. You really don't have to." " Torvar want to. Torvar can't bear to see young elf on the floor like dog." Ariel had to laugh softly at that. "What funny?" " nothing, just for 70 plus years of my life I lived with a wolf pack, but thank you I'll accept your offer." Her acceptance of not only the bed but of him made him smile a little as he laid on the bed as well. , tho the bed was small and it was a little cramped they both found a position that gave them both a little room from each other but was still comfortable. It been that way every night since then, she would come to go to bed on the floor, but he would stop her and shed end up in his bed. He protected her in the battles they had since then and he was an overall nice man. In their chats at night , when she couldn't sleep, she had learned that Torvar had only taken those men's offer only to make money for his clan, they needed his help but he didn't go into grate detail as to why this clan did.

Ariel blushed more at her thought as she pulled her travel bag up and searched for a night gown to put on. She found her sheer purple one that covered just the right parts, she had got in the dawrven city she had stayed in for about 20 years after her clan died out. She thanked the gods as she slipped the gown on her size had not changed very much in 25 years. She had obtained the night gown for marking lots of money quickly in the only way she knew how. It seemed the Dwarfs of the city she has been in found elves very exotic and paid well for a night. She silently hoped those times were over.

Ariel was pulled from her thoughts when Torvar, returned with Jaurn she waved slightly to Jaurn as he headed to bed ( A/N: this is assuming he came back with Torvar and what Jaurn did here*) Ariel watched as Torvar sat on the bed removing some of his armor. " Have fun peeping on Wepearl?" she asked in jest.

" Was not Peeping…Was just making sure team mate was okay." He said removing his boots with a loud thunk. "Sure you wasn't." she laughed softly as her eyes traced over his markings that adorned his skin. She couldn't help but touch her smooth soft skin tracing the lines with the up most care. Torvar sat in silence as he watched the young woman she looked stunning in her night gown and it left almost nothing to the imagination and after today he only had to imagine very little. "Why do you trace my patterns?" he asked curiously "you do not wish to have marks of your own do you?" Airel shook her head . " no I just find them very interesting and well I would say beautiful but that be demasculating I think." She watched as he seemed to enjoy her touch . a light rumble was emitting from his chest. She moved to kneel to trace the upper shoulder part. "Do they mean anything?" she asked truly wanting to learn more about him. " No ," he shook his head " they are like A tiger's stripes . they just are. All goliath have them ." he watched curiously as she moved kissing the one on his shoulder as she muttered that she understood. His skin jumped as she did this and by the gods he wished it hadn't she quickly backed off.

" Why did you stop?" he asked seeing her blushing as she voided his eyes . "I..I felt your skin jump I thought you may not of liked that. If you want I can continue." She said turning redder and even more so when he said she could and that he encouraged it. "Torvar is enjoying your touch."

Torvar couldn't help but think she was a goddess when she smiled and moved to continue kissing his skin moving up along his neck . he pulled her into his lap each hand cupping her ass as he placed a kiss on her lips. Deep rumbles and a soft moan would indicate that they were enjoying each other very much.

*A/n: it's very NSFW from this point on not that the upper part was much safer. Another A/n will state when it is safe again.*

Ariel smiled as he rumbled understanding that it was a pleased nose as that was what the males of the wolf pack would do when pleased with their females. She moved back torts his neck and nipped at it. "Feel free to do as you wish to me. I like my men dominate." He smirked pulled her harshly farther into lap, she met a solid hardness beneath his armor. she felt the cold hardness of the armor and the solid mass her cheeks warmed a bit more as a light moan escaped her lips. "Seems there is something in the way" she winked. He lifted her from his lap briefly and removed the last barrier between them. Ariel shed the shear gown and laid back on the bed Her blue eyes taking in his huge mass body.

He eyed the banquet on the bed and felt like he hadn't eaten in years. He was going to enjoy this, and make her enjoy this. He crawled over her small form and kissed up her body and gave her a solid kiss as he made it to her head. Every inch of her felt like fire as he kissed her . her hands trailing over his body as he moved over her. His rough skin adding an exciting texture for her hands to explore. When he reached her head she kissed him back just as much. She shivered a bit in anticipation hed be the first male of his size shes had. Well to be honest hed be the first male that she had in almost 10 years. Her hand explored over his abs and down his trail.

He growled out in pleasure and pulled her leg over his hip. He one hand going straight to her core. Being careful to be gentle with his rough figures. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. skin butter smooth and a pale tan cream color. " you don't have to be so gentle im not a delicate flower." She said feeling his tender touch to her lower half. "Goliaths have very rough skin. I could chafe you." He said putting firm pressure on her core and nub. "I'll be alright. " his concern made her smile it been a long time sence someone care if they was rough or harmed her. She kissed him deeply slipping her tounge into his mouth tasting him.

Her body arched into the pressure to her cor sending shivers over her body

He nipped her flesh and sunk knuckle deep into her core. He started to prepare her for his size, he disn't want to slipt her in half. She leaned back offering her chest area to him. Her core clenched around him as she grew wet.1 finger in side her moved nice and freely it be easy to tell she could handel a second with only a little streching shed 3 or 4 fingers to handel his cock tho.

He took one of her breast into his mouth sucking on it. He slowly began stretching her, adding fingers as he went.

Ariel stuffled her moans she knew the others were asleep and didn't want to wake them . his tounge lapping at her breast sent more heat strate to her cor making her even slicker. Her juices begining to drip on to their bed. She couldn't stop her self from moaning his name when she reached her first climax just from his fingers alone.

Sun 11:56am

After he felt like he stretched he enough he slicked himself up with her juices. He positioned himself and slowly entered her core

Her core was tight and constricted around his shaft as he entered her streching her more then he already did. She winced just a little as she angling her hips to better fit him and to let him go as far as he could inside her. Just before he was fully seated in side her she pulled him into a kiss to stop a loud moan as she adjusted to his size.

Sun 9:14pm

He growled into the kiss, she was so tight he was affraid she might clamp it off

She willed her self to relax and let him guide her into her next orgasm insted of her forcing it on. Her hips begain to rock meating his.

He began gentle with her to give her time to adjust. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. He gradually increased his thrust and power.

Each thrust made her lose her will to be silant and befor long she was moaning his name not caring if others hurd. Occasionally shed kiss along his neck and nip at his lips. By the gods she was enjoying him . she could tell shed never get use to his girth and lanth.

He changed up his rythm, he would thrust deep and thrust shallow, he would swish it around. He drove her to her breaking point and held her close.

Ariel dug her nails into him as she climaxed her body sucking everything he had to offer. "Torvar!" She gasped agenst his skin as she slowly came down from the high.

As he came down he made slow shallow thrusts. He wanted to enjoy every bit of this. He drug her orgasm out as long as he could.

"That was amazing." She panted and ran her fingers in his hair. Hed be able to feel her pussy mussles twitch around his langth still inside her.

He slowly pulled out, a light popping sound was heard. He groand as he slid free from her. And layed beside her.

She turned to her side facing him to give them room on the small bed. "I'll defanatly be looking forward to the next round. Thats if you even want a next round." She said a light blush on her cheek.

"Torvar can not think of anything better to do!"

Good neather can i" she smiled and kissed him once more. She turned over laying curled into his body and her head on his bicep falling asleep beside him.

He pet her head and sniffed her hair. He could live in this moment if he didnt have to worry about his clan

For tonight and alest for the next few months it seemed shed have someone there beside her. She hoped maybe she could find a new life with him . her clan was dead all of them she was the last of the west moon clan of wolfs and once she made sure they was set into ledgons then shed have no where to go and no goal to achieve. Maybe. Just maybe. She moved her hand into his lacing their fingers.

Torvar felt that he could stay with her. He found himself always looking to Ariel for advice and companianship since most of the group doesnt trust him.

She woke in the morning and felt like shit or better yet like a bolder had slammed into her hips and pussy her hair was messed up she sat up on the edge of the bed hearing harathgar and jarn leave with wepearl. * wonder how her date night went* she laughed remembering how her jarn and torvar had peeped in to the date. She grabbed the closet top she could find one of torvars robes and tossed it on waking him to drag hom to the coffee house to get some brakefast and coffee. "Morrning hansome." She purred kissing his lips .

"Good morning little wolf." He said as he prepared himself for the coffee shop.

She smiled at the nickname. "Hope you don't mind i borrowed a top." She looked like she was drounding in it but it looked cute as well it stoped at her knees and draped over her arms. Her hair every which way.

"You look a mess but you are cute." He said as he ruffed her already messy hair.

"Your not much better." She teased picking up his hair showing him the mess . " ill brush it out after brakefast for you. Shall we?" She asked slipping on her black flats

He followed her out of their living quarters and let her lead the way.

She lead to the shop seeing jarne, harothgar, wepearl all sitting around a table with a waitress speaking to them . she pulled two seats to join the rest of the crew. Ordering her and torvar donuts and coffee.

Torvar inhaled his food and drink he was starving having jot eaten since the fight that they had

Once he inhaled his food she ordered him something a little more hardier then donuts.

Torvar enjoyed the meal that she ordered for him.

She was glad he enjoyed it . after he ate she leand on his shoulder and lissoned to weparl talk about her date. She was still exhausted .

once they was done at the coffee shop Ariel headed back to the barrics to change into her black leggings and black under gi that she wore with the green and tan dress she hadHe dug through his satchels and pulled out some healing potions. He handed them to her as she finished dressing..

She took them knowing what they was for but kind of shocked he was giving them to her. " thank you." She tucked her hair back and looked up to the towering man. " i have somethings i have to do and look into . it probity be easyer if i go alone. I'll see you tonight. "

"Then Torvar wait for your return!" He said giving her a tight hug.

She smiled and pulled him down to her kissing him deeply. She grabbed the small bag she packed and headed out. She put off looking for the young girl long enough.

Torvar watched her leave. Good now he could get what he need to done!


End file.
